The Girl From America
by Seta-Kino
Summary: FYI: The title may change. Note enough room to do a summary here. A few of the characters are a little OOC, but I promise later on in the story, I will explain it.


"Mr. Kaiba?"

A set of sapphire eyes looked up in order to address the owner of the voice. As soon as he did, he regretted it. His history professor, Mrs. Nakumaru was looking rather displeased.

"While I understand that you are the CEO of a major company, you would do well to pay attention in my class. Unless, of course, you wish to fail."

Mrs. Nakumaru was the one professor that Seto Kaiba respected. She wasn't afraid of him, nor did she suck up to him for cash.

Seto nodded and put his laptop away only to pay attention.

"God f'bid dat da great Seto Kaib' might fail."

"Jounouchi! Apologize to Mr. Kaiba! At once."

"Yes, Mrs. Nakumaru." The blond male turned to the CEO, "Sorry, moneybags."

"Hn. I wouldn't expect a lowly mutt to behave otherwise."

At this point, Mrs. Nakumaru gave up. It was an every day occurrence.

"Excuse me, I think I have the wrong room."

Every person in that history class turned, out of being curious, to stare and the brown hair beauty currently standing in the doorway. Her has was resting just above her chest and her bright green eyes gazed out all in the room.

"Who might you be?" Mrs. Nakumaru was the first to break the silence.

The new student blushed, I'm Kino Kahori."

RIght away every young man (save Seto Kaiba) was on their feet; all of them were offereing to escort Kahori wherever. Some were even trying to get a date.

_Morons. There goes Mrs. Nakumaru's lesson. Good luck. Heh. May was well get more work done._ Seto thought as he ignored the herd of people at the door.

"My name's Katsuya Jounouchi, but you can call me Jou." The blond male said with a slight wink of his deep hazel eyes. He was doing his best to impress her by surpressing his accent.

Kahori chuckled, "Please, call me Kahori." She flashed a huge smile at all the men. That's when she noticed the CEO.

_Who's that guy? He looks so lonely over there. He, also, looks a little familiar. That can't be him, can it?_ Kahori excused herself and walked over. At that moment, she recognized him.

Seto Kaiba hated when people were looking directly over (or, in this case, at) him. Deciding he was going to pay into this person, he closed his laptop and stood up only to have his eyes widen.

"Moneybags! Dun do anyth-" Jounouchi was cut off by his jaw dropping. Every single person's jaw had fallen to the ground. The ice king, Seto Kaiba, had Kahori Kino bent over a desk with a hand on her upper thigh and his tongue downh her throat.

Kahori's arms were wrapped around his neck as she clung to him for life.

"God, Seto ..." Kahori moaned as her hips came into contact with his.

At that moment, whatever little sense Seto had left had taken full control. He broke away from the willing young woman and set her back on the ground.

Everybody was staring at the two as if they were both aliens. Nobody had ever seen that at this school, not even from the easiest woman around.

Kahori smoothing out her clothing as she soon faced her new class mates. Her entire face flushed red as she realized they had all seen that.

"Hn. What brought you here, Kahori?" Seto broke the awkward silence.

"How da hell do y'know each odda an' wha da hell was dat all 'bout?" Jounouchi flailed his arms to and fro.

_I wonder how they'll react to a blatant lie._ Kahori smiled, "We used to be fuck-buddies."

"WHAT?" Was the reaction of the entire class, including the teacher.

"Is that all we were to you?" Seto's voice run through making her heart hurt. She hadn't meant to do anything like that.

"Ha! Dat's all moneybags can get! Now even a real relationsh-"

"Seto, I was lying to them." After a series of groans, she continued, "But I came back to Domino. Back to you. Because ... Well, because I love you. I never stopped."

All the girls giggled, the men (and fangirls) groaned. Mrs. Nakumaru thought it was cute and all, but she needed to regain control of her class.

"Class, you may question the two of them later. Right now-"

BRRRIINGG!

The professor sighed, "Class dismissed. Read chapters five through nine. There will be a quiz."

One by one the students left the classroom. It was senior year and a few students were able to go home. Those that could decided to stay put. For once, there were better things to do at school.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Where are you from?"

"Is he paying you?"

"Is he actually gay but you're just a cover-up?"

Kahori had never heard such things in her life. These people were terrible! Seto, on the other hand, knew how to handle them.

"We met in America, where she's from. No, I' not paying her and I'm not gay."

Hiroto Honda, Jounouchi's best friend, almost fell over laughing. He didn't believe a word Seto was saying.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, moneybags, we all know that you couldn't get a woman if your life depended on it." He laughed and went over to Kahori, "Now, why don't you try being with a real man?"

"Of course." Kahori replied as she walked away from Honda and over to a raging Seto Kaiba (who was, actually, trying not to laugh at Honda).

"Dude, I don't get it."

Everybody else groaned (minus Kahori and Seto, who were laughing). It was no shocker that Honda wouldn't understand what was going on. Much to Seto's surprise, Jounouchi had actually gotten it.

"Honda, she was callin' moneybags a real man. Not ya." Jounouchi sighed and shook his head.

Before anybody could say anything else, Seto decided to walk away. He had enough of all the idle chit-chat. All that anybody could see was the tail of his trench coat around the corner.

"So, how did you two meet in America?" A young girl, about Kahori's age, questioned. She had shoulder length brown hair with bangs dangling over her bright blue eyes. To Kahori, she seemed rather friendly.

"We both went to the same orphanage." Kahori knew better than to say too much about Seto's past. She wasn't sure if he got along with these people and didn't want to chance anything.

"Aw! That's so sweet! My friends and I have been trying to get him to open up. I figure if he has some friends, he'd be a lot happier."

By now, Kahori had, officially, stopped listening to whatever this girl was rambling about.

"Kahori! Is that really you?"

Hazel-green eyes widened and her entire frame froze. A woman, not much older than Kahori, walked in. She had waist length blonde hair and blazing purple eyes.

The blonde's body was clothed with a very low white corset that had purple lacing. Over it was a light purple blazer that went well with her purple mini skirt and knee-high heeled boots.

Kahori knew the woman due to Seto's job (she figured that Seto mentioned her return since the blonde had 'magically' appeared out of nowhere). She worked for him. She went by the name Mai Kujaku.

"Ey, Mai! How are ya?" Jounouchi attempted to obtain the busty blonde's attention, but to no avail. His friends shook their heads as they had all known of his crush on the woman.

Mai ignored Jounouchi's words and went right over to Kahori. Embracing the hazel eyed woman, she spoke, "It's been such a long time! We so gotta go shopping, kiddo! How have you been? What brought you back?

Kahori shrugged everything off, "Just felt like I belonged here more than anywhere else, I guess."

Mai's violet eyes narrowed. Kahori was hiding something, but there was no telling what it was. When it came to keeping something close, she was a good as the blue-eyed CEO.

"If you say so, hon. Do you still duel?" Mai was running out of topics and Kahori wasn't giving her anything to work with.

"Nah. I quit sometime ago. Although I still have the card that Seto gave me." Kahori noticed that she had everybody's attention. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she opened up the hangbags that was on her shoulders.

A light knocking on the door frame turned all their attention to it. Dwelling within the doorway was somebody that Jounouchi and Hnoda never thought they'd see again.

"Have you all seen Seth?"

"Nah, he went back t'his house or his work. Y'name is Kisara, right?" Brown eyes bore into pale blue ones. If there was one thing Jounouchi knewm it was that the CEO was going to be the center of attention in more ways than one.

"Yes, I am." Kisara smiled, "Jouno! I missed you!" She ran over and hugged Jounouchi as tight as possible. Carefully, he returned the hug with a very uneasy feeling.

Kahori watched the two of them and wondered just what was going on within this whole school.

"If you're wondering, Kisara thinks that Seto and Seth are the same person. Jounouchi knows Kisara because of his and Seto's constant fighting. Kisara, for whatever reason, thinks that Jou an get her closer to Seto."

Kahori turned to the girl from earlier, "Thank you ... ?"

"Mazaki Anzu." The girl smiled lightly as she began to ramble on about how she met her male groupd of friends. All Kahori heard was something about a chaneg of heart resulting in a close group bond.

"How does she think that Seto and Seth are the same person? Seto never went by another name. That's dumb." Kahori knew a lot about Seto's background and couldn't recall anything about a Seth.

"Well," Anzu shifted uncomfortably, "The thing is-"

"She's da human form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon dat richboy's fond of." Jou interrupted. Both Mai and Kisara sighed at his blue explanationed. Although, the two had very different reasons.

Kisara didn't want to explain her entire situation to anybody else. Especially with somebody who seemed to be the female version of Seto.

Mai sighed because of Jou's big mouth. She like the kid and all, but she needed him to grow up before anything would happen.

"Right. I'm out of here." True to her word, Kahori walked out of the classroom and left the people wondering what was going on.


End file.
